Káosz
by Gabriel Cross
Summary: Kenichi Hanada nem sejti hogy a születése napja az újászületése napja lesz. Tudom nem nagy szám a bevezető de a fanfiction megér egy olvasást.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: A Bleach c. anime és manga, valamint ezek valamennyi szereplője Tite Kubo jogtulajdona, ha az enyém lenne, már rég megszedtem volna magam és nem irogatnék fanfiction-öket. Kenichi Hanada viszont saját karakter és nem adom senkinek.

Első fejezet: Szállj a fény felé

Kellemes nyári napnak indult az egész.

Kenichi ma is mint minden reggel felkelt és zsémbesen ugyan, de iskolába indult. A kedvén csak az javított egy keveset, hogy ma volt a születésnapja. Furcsa dolog, hogy a születésünk dátumát egész életünkben a fejünkben tartjuk, de a halálunk napját normális esetben soha nem tudjuk meg. Ahogy Kenichi ezen morfondírozott, még nem is sejtette hogy számára június 29 nem csupán a születése, de a halála napja is.

Ahogy a közeledő autó ifjú sofőrje sem sejtette, hogy az a pohár szaké egy életbe fog kerülni, és hogy a ma estét a partik helyett egy őrszobán tölti.

Kenichi fejében a mai napirendje futott át:

1 Iskolába menni.

2 Bunyókból kimaradni. (Ez volt a nap legnehezebb része.)

3 Hazamenni.

4 Meglepetést színlelni az anya által rendezett 'megletpetésbulin'.

5 És végül…

BUMM!!

Az utolsó ami átfutott a fiú agyán az, az őt legyűrő Toyota bal hátsó kereke volt.

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, és végignézett magán, furcsa mód semmi baja nem volt, mindent rendben talált. Illetve ez azért mégsem igaz.

A mellkasából egy lánc állt ki, mintha csak onnan nőtt volna.

Ahogy végigpillantott a láncon, rémülten vette észre, hogy a lánc másik végén is ő van, illetve egy torz összezúzott mása.

Közelebb lépett a testhez amin kivehetőek voltak még a gázoló kocsi kerekének nyomai is. A feje olyan súlyosan roncsolódott hogy még egy kirakós bajnok sem rakta volna újra össze.

- Pedig állítólag olyan jóképű voltam. – morfondírozott magában, amint arcát a teljes közöny vette birtokba. Csupán szemei tükrözték a mély megrázkódtatást amit a halott teste látványa éreztetett vele.

Tőle nem messze, a kocsijából kiszálló, még mindig enyhén ittas, és nem csak enyhén rémült férfi remegő ujjakkal tárcsázott a mobilján mentőért, bár már sejtette hogy inkább halottas kocsira lenne szükség.

Ahogy elkeseredve nézte az embert aki a halálát okozta, furcsa mód azt vette észre hogy nem érez haragot iránta. Pedig tudta hogy megérdemelné.

- Ha ő nem ült volna részegen a volán mögé, most az iskolában ülnék, a barátaimmal lennék, valószínűleg épp a padomon szuszognék. De legfőképp, ÉLNÉK! – gondolta , és próbált érezni valamit, de hiába.

Se harag, se gyűlölet, se szomorúság. Semmi.

Illetve egy valamit mégis érzett.

Éhséget.

Éhes volt, méghozzá annyira, mint még soha életében.

És a lánca is mintha húzott volna.

Lassan megérkeztek a mentősök és pár rendőr is, hogy elvégezzék a helyszínelést.

Míg azt nézte hogyan rajzolják körbe a rendőrök a testét újabb furcsa érzésre lett figyelmes.

Valaki figyelte, ebben egészen biztos volt.

Az, az összetéveszthetetlen érzés amikor végigfut a hátadon a hideg, és szinte szúrásként érzed azt a pontot ahol a másik tekintete beléd hatol.

Megfordult ám nem látott senkit, majd mikor felpillantott, észrevette, hogy az egyik villanyoszlop tetején egy magas, testes férfi állt. Átlagos arc, se arcszőrzet, se valami szépséghiba, bár meglehetősen telt arca volt. A ruházata azonban csöppet sem volt átlagos.

Fekete hakama volt rajta, amiben úgy nézett ki, mint aki most lépett ki egy B-kategóriás szamuráj filmből.

Míg Kenichi a ruháját méregette, a fickó megszólalt:

- Ideje hogy tovább lépj.

Kenichi egészen szülei pár évvel ezelőtti válásáig Franciaországban élt a családjával, ezért akár a többi gyerek körülötte keresztény nevelésben részesült.

Személy szerint nem igazán hitt az angyalokban, mert hát a fickó bizonyára valami angyal, és hozzá mindig is a „fény az alagút végén" elképzelés állt közelebb.

És most tessék! Se alagút se fehérbe öltözött szárnyas alak. Csak a hét szamuráj egyike.

Erre már csak rájátszott az a tény hogy a pasas a derekához nyúlt ahol egy nem túl bizalomgerjesztő katana lógott.

Hirtelen levetette magát az oszlop tetejéről, és kivont karddal a megszeppent fiú felé tartott. Ám ő is ugyanúgy meglepődött mikor a kardja egy másikba ütközött.

Kenichi is hitetlenkedve vette észre hogy a kardot ami megmentette nem más tartotta, mint ő maga.

Ekkor ismét erős fájdalom nyilalt a mellkasába ott, ahol a lánc belehatolt, és az éhség amely eddig csupán zavart, most egyenesen kínzóvá vált. A világ kezdett elhomályosulni, a körvonalak zavarossá váltak. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal fogást váltott a kardon, maga felé fordította, és a mellkasába mártotta.

Kivágva a láncot, csupán egy lyukat hagyva utána.

Erre a fájdalom és az éhség megszűnt, de csupán egy pillanatra, hogy most sosem látott erővel törjön újra rá.

Nem bírt mást tenni, mint üvölteni, ahogy lassan valami fehér folyadék csordogált a szemeiből és az orrából.

A fekete ruhás alak hirtelen ismét előtte termett, és kardja markolatát egy ügyes mozdulattal a fiú homlokához nyomta, aki erre elcsendesült majd ragyogó kék fény kíséretében eltűnt.

Mikor Kenichi magához tért, és körülnézett, egy különös ismeretlen hely fogadta.

A környék olyan volt mintha egy feudális japán korabeli városkában lenne. A ruhája is ezt idézte, már amennyire ezt szegényes történelmi tudása alapján gondolta.

Két szóval: minden megváltozott.

Csupán két dolog maradt állandó.

A kard még mindig a kezében volt, és még mindig éhezett.

_Folytatjuk…_

_Remélhetőleg…_

Nos ez volna az első fejezet. Ha tetszett, szívesen várom a véleményedet, és az építő jellegű kritikákat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: A Bleach c. anime és manga, valamint ezek valamennyi szereplője Tite Kubo jogtulajdona.

Második fejezet: Mi az a halálisten?

A lelkek világának 80 kerülete közül, messze a nyolcvanadik, a Zaraki kerület volt a legzűrösebb, de amióta Kenpachi Zaraki lett a tizenegyedik osztag kapitánya, ezen osztag szerencsétlen újoncai rendszeresen őrjáratoztak arrafelé. Kenpachi szerint ugyanis aki még egy rövid kis őrjáratot se bír ki az ő volt környékén annak nincs helye az osztagában.

Ma Arata Hajime került sorra aki ennek azonban cseppet sem örült, és erről főképp a nemrégiben szárnyra kapott pletykák tehettek.

Azt beszélték a helyiek hogy valami rendszeresen megdézsmálja a raktáraikat, és rátámad azokra akik valamilyen élelmiszert tartanak maguknál.

Arata tudta, hogy csak kétféleképp érezhet valami éhséget a halála után is, ha halálistenné válik, vagy ha lidérccé.

És ez volt az ami ennyire megrémítette, a tapasztalatlan nemrég meghalt lelkeknél, az éhség erőssége egyenesen arányos a lélek spirituális energiájával, ez pedig azt is jelentheti, hogy a közelben egy igencsak erős lidérc garázdálkodhat.

Már vagy fél órája járőrözött a kerület erdeiben, mikor furcsa dologra lett figyelmes.

Teljes csönd vette körül. Semmi hang, semmi mozgás, de még lélekenergiát sem érzett sehonnan. Ez pedig egy olyan helyen mint Zaraki, több mint különös.

Hajime percről percre feszültebbé vált, és rémülten kapkodta a fejét. Szinte vágyott a hangokra, hogy meggyőzzék őt nem a fülével van a baj. Végső reménye a saját hangja maradt:

- Van itt valaki? – ezt legalább hallotta. – Akárki.

Igazán nem is tudta minek örülne már jobban, ennél a csendnél még az is jobb lett volna ha ráront egy lidérc. Elvégre a tizenegyedik osztag tagja volna. Nem ijed ő meg egy kis harctól. A küzdelem a tizenegyesek lételeme.

- Van nálad étel? – a hirtelen hang megrémítette Hajime-t, aki azonnal a hang irányába fordult, de nem látott senkit.

- Rossz felé nézel törpe, idefenn vagyok. – az ifjú halálisten felpillantott, és a felette lévő ágon egy magas, hosszú hajú, csont sovány fiút pillantott meg. Ha most az emberek világában lennének, a nyakát merte volna tenni rá, hogy a fiú nem több tizenhét évesnél. Arcába lógó kese szőke fürtje mögül pedig barna szemek bámultak lefelé.

Hajime fejében megannyi kérdés kavargott, de főképp ez: hogy merészel ez engem törpének nevezni? Igaz, hogy csak egy hatvankettő vagyok de akkor is.

- Mit képzelsz te senkiházi. Hogy beszélsz te egy halálistennel! – mondta miközben kardot rántott, és hangos kiabálás keretében az idegenre rontott.

- Két dolog. – válaszolt az, mielőtt elugrott az ágról, melyet egy pillanattal később lehasított a penge. – Egy, mit akarsz tenni azzal a szros kis fogpiszkálóval? – újabb szökkenés. - Kettő, mi a fenét jelent az hogy, halálisten?

Mikor már majdnem utolérte az idegent, ő csak összevonta a szemöldökét, majd Hajime egy lökést érzett. A mozgás hirtelen nehezebbé vált számára, a közelben teljes szélcsend lett úrrá, és ismét elcsendesedett minden. A szőke pedig egy elégedett vigyorral fürkészni kezdte a halálisten szemeit, melyekben a pillanatnyi zavarodottságot, hirtelen elégedettség váltotta fel.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ehhez kell folyamodnom, - a kardot szép lassan az arca elé tartotta pengéjét lefele lógatva. – de nem bánom, legyen. Így csak még érdekesebb lesz. **Moeagaru Kuro Hinode!!**

A kard felvillant majd kígyóalakban meghajlott, de hosszából semmit sem veszített, még mindig elért jó egy méternyit, éleit pedig fekete lángok kezdték él nyaldosni.

- Megmutatom mire is képes ez a 'fogpiszkáló'. Rádgyújtom ezt a fránya erdőt.

Ezután minden csapással, újabb és újabb lángok csaptak ki a kardból egyenesen a szökdelő célpont felé. Hirtelen ismét könnyűnek tűnt a mozgás és sec-perc alatt beérte ellenfelét.

- Remélem most már érzed a lélekölő kardom shikai formájának mérhetetlen erejét.

A kölyök erre csak elmosolyodott és így felelt:

- Lám-lám, igaz a mondás, kis ember nagy bottal jár. De nem csak neked van ám ilyened.

Lassan benyúlt szakadt barna hakama-ja alá és széthúzva azt, láthatóvá vált egy katana markolata. Ám ami a fiatal halálisten figyelmét megragadta az az idegen mellkasán éktelenkedő kerek sebhely volt. Pont olyan mint egy…

- Lidérc!!

Ez a felkiáltás láthatóan felkeltette a másik figyelmét is.

- Lidérc? Igen, ezt a szót már hallottam, és ugyanazt felelem rá mint a többi ellenfelemnek. **Soshaku Akuma Kiba!!**

A kard keresztvasa eltűnt a penge pedig, ami legalább volt másfél méter, úgy nézett ki, mintha egy még hosszabb kard letört csonkja lenne csupán.

Hajime eleddig kíváncsian csillogó kék szeme most elkerekedtek az izgalomtól. Ezután a kard egyetlen csapása hátraröpítette a halálistent, és több méteres közelben széthasogatta a fákat. Hajime csak akkor nyugodott meg kicsit mikor látta az egész csupán egy tizenöt centis vágást ejtett a ruhája elején.

- Elismerem erős, de sajnos nem pontos. – húzta ki magát, mire a hatalmas lélekölő birtokosa csak ennyit felelt: - Nézd meg jobban.

És valóban, pontosan ott ahol a mellkasánál, Hajime ruhája a hátán is kiszakadt. Ha nem viselte volna azt hihetné hogy keresztül lett döfve rajta a másik kard.

Ez már sok lett volna egy képzettebb halálistennek is, így hát az újonc Térdei felmondták a szolgálatot, és ő összecsuklott.

- Ki, vagy inkább, mi vagy te? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

- A nevem Kenichi Hanada, és éhes vagyok.

Nos, ennyi lenne a 2. fejezet. Egy újabb álmatlan éjszaka szösszenete. Ha tetszett írjatok, ha nem tetszett várom a javaslatokat és az építő kritikákat. De ha egyáltalán nem írtok, meg kell hogy keresselek titeket, és fel kell hogy faljam a lelketek. Továbbra is maradok, a fanfic írás önjelölt megrontója Gabriel Cross.


End file.
